


Hey Steve!

by SteveRogersCanSplitMeInHalfLikeThatLogTM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (fem receiving), ? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, like everyone is living at the compound, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRogersCanSplitMeInHalfLikeThatLogTM/pseuds/SteveRogersCanSplitMeInHalfLikeThatLogTM
Summary: Steve realize you are in fact very single, fun ensues...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hey Steve!

Tony’s parties were always grand, the music was nice, the food was good and the company was great. At this time of the night you usually were sat at the open bar laughing with Bucky, well on your way to your second cocktail. Bucky had all the qualities a good drinking partner would aspire to have: a good sense of humour, a capacity for Asgardian mead that fairly matches your vodka resistance, and a smocking hot best friend that would drop by from time to time to have a chit-chat. Tonight though, you resided on the corridor’s balcony, deep in thought, taking a break from the hectic party, when your heard the glass door open and close through the light buzz of the alcohol, causing you to turn around to find Steve looking, as always, like a snack. Your breath caught in your throat. “Uh Hi, the deep rumble of his voice clashed against the silence of the late autumn night.  
\- Hey Steve!  
\- Taking a breather?  
\- Yup, hiding from Natasha?  
\- Yup, he laughs and leans next to you on the railing.  
\- You know, you locked eyes with him, you could just do like me and say you’re already seeing someone…  
\- Wait, you’re not seeing anyone?  
\- Nope, you laugh, why? You’re interested?  
\- I might be, he blushes”

Opening and closing your mouth several times without any sound coming out of it, you’re left speechless by Steve’s admittance. Still looking into his eyes, you search for creases of laughter or hints of mockery, but nothing of the sort jumps out. Steve tentatively places a hand on your waist and the contact seems to send jolts of electricity through your body. He is close, so close to you, his face inches apart from yours. And he towers you like never before. His eyes search yours, but you can’t choose whether they are more or less interesting to look at than his plush lips. It’s a mystery to no one what is going to happen next, but for a moment, neither of you move. You look, try to memorize some detail no one could see but if they were this close. 

Then you whisper his name like a prayer before his lips find yours. His lips are soft, softer than they seam. Steve, like Bucky, is a super-soldier, made of straight lines, cutting edges, and hard muscle. But his lips, smooth and delicate, inviting and skilled, clash with his hard exterior. You melt into him. Quickly, his tongue begins to trace you lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You let him in and Steve makes a sound of satisfaction before exploring your mouth. You’re holding on for your dear life, your hands on the ever wide shoulders of the super soldier. He pulls you flush against him by your hips, and you moan into his mouth when he grabs a handful of you ass. He draws away enough to take you in through half hooded eyes:  
“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private? The voice coming out of his red-kissed lips is gruff, sounding so different from the always put together man you’ve come to know.  
\- Maybe we should, you pant with a smile.”  
You take his hand and lead him back inside to call the lift, which takes an agonizingly long time to arrive. 

The second the door opens, and you step inside the cabin, and Steve pushes the button to his floor before his hands are on your hips and your back meets his chest. He starts to place kisses on you naked shoulder. Your head leans to the side to give him better access as you let out a content sigh. He becomes more daring as you urge him on, arching your back at the open kisses and when he bites that spot at the base of you neck, making you suck in a shaky breath, you turn around to face him once again. Softly, with his powerful arms, he pushes you backward until you’re flush against the wall. Slowly, with his predatory grin, he comes up to you until you’re flush against him. The anticipation is enough to make you wet. You pull him down to your lips by the collar of his dress shirt. You gasp into the kiss when his knee nudges your legs apart, hiking up your skirt until his muscular thigh touch your clothed pussy. Next thing you know, you’re a moaning mess, grinding on Steve’s leg, that tightening feeling spreading slowly through your lower half, only spurred on by the soldier’s hands on your hips and his purred encouragements “That’s it baby, make yourself feel good”.

Ding! The elevator opens and Steve picks you up. Your legs encircling his waist, his hands grasping your ass. Luckily his door isn’t so far from the lift and a few strides later, he sets you down in a kiss that is all teeth and passion. He fumbles with the keys before finally opening the door and leading you to his room. He is like a vision. In the deem light of the night, hair tousled, rosy cheeks, he is a sight to behold with the carnal hunger shining through eyes. It only now dawns on you that tonight, you are the prey he hunts after. The thought alone makes you clench around nothing. Lost in his baby blues you shed your dress that pools by your now discarded shoes. You’re left in nothing but your soaked lacy panties. 

It all happens in slow motion, the way his fingers trace you arm, your shoulder, your neck, until his hand holds your cheek and his thumb probes your lips. You take him in your mouth, sucking and teasing the tip of the digit the same way you would the head of his cock, before swallowing around it. At the same time, you feel his other hand palm your breast and play with your nipple, tweaking it. You moan around his finger before letting it go with a pop, and he thinks if he doesn’t taste you right now he might die on the spot. “On the bed, baby.” the sentence is commanding but his face blushes before you. “Yes Sir” you purr. There is a spark of mischief in your eyes that sets him on fire. “Oh please don’t stop calling me that.”

You both fall on the bed, above you Steve’s mouth begins to travel south between the navel of your breasts, taking his time to tease your other nipple with his tongue, you arch your back. He continues going down on you until the only barrier between his mouth and you core is the lacy bit of fabric, that, if it wasn’t soaked before, certainly is by now. He hovers over you just enough time to catch your eyes in his, then with a smile he almost rips the underwear off of your legs. Head between your thighs, hand on your belly, the other holding you in place, he dives in your glistening folds. He eats you out like a starved man, tongue licking fat stripes from your entrance to your clit, teasing it in fast tight circles, before sucking it harshly. It’s almost too much but you want more. More friction. More contact. More of him. You want to grind yourself on his face until you come, but his hands hold you flat on the mattress.

He enters you with a large finger, which he rocks in you a few times before adding another. His wide and long digits perform come-hither movements that hit spots you didn’t even know existed, all the while still teasing that bundle of nerve, making you gasp and moan and writhe under him. When he grazes your clit with his teeth, you mewl as your hands reach for his hair to tug him back up. He kisses you, never stopping his fingers, makes you taste yourself on his deft tongue. “Fuck me Sir!” You can feel his erection through his pants. “Beg.” He can feel your walls squeezing him. “Please Sir, fuck me I… I’ll be good for you!..I just need your cock Sir, please!” Steve pull his fingers out of you with a shit eating grin, and sheds his clothes in an instant. He spreads your juice on his shaft before entering you. 

Inch after inch you feel like you’re being split open in the most pleasurable way, and when he bottoms out, your head is thrown back, your mouth in a silent “O”, you’ve never felt this good, this full, in your life. Steve lets out an animalistic grunt that makes you look back at him. Brows creased, eyes shut, his face is crunched up in concentration. “So you want to be a good girl?” You clench around him, he opens his eyes, you nod, biting your lip. He pulls out slowly until only his head remain inside of you, “You want to take it like a good girl?” You clench again and he snaps into you, fills you to the brim, making you moan and arch your back, before almost pulling out again, he hiss. “You sure?” you nod furiously, “Words” as he speaks he teases your nipple, making you moan again “Yes Sir! Please...”.

He pounds into you and it sends the world flying around you. Each ridge, each vein, each thrust seams to make you gasp, moan or mewl, and his hard bruising grip on your hips is the only thing that encores you in reality. “You feel so good” he says as if you weren’t already utterly lost. “So wet for me” as if you weren’t already so ruined. “So tight for me” as if he wasn’t hung like a horse. And you want to say it, make a witty remark on the unusual girth and length of the Monster he shells deep inside you, brushing your cervix more often than not, but the only sounds that manage to leave your mouth are the high pitched whines and incoherent cries of pleasure, choreutes of the wet sounds that resonated in the room. You’re so close, so close when his hand drops to your clit to stroke circles in sink with his impossibly fast dives. “Such a good girl for me”. His voice sounds gruff, guttural, and it’s all it takes to make you snap. You come hard on his cock shouting his name. He gives a few more hard thrusts, chasing his own release, drawing out you orgasm. He’s all grunts and growl and, thinking, knowing, it’s you who makes him feel that way fills you with pride. “Cum inside me!” you whisper, he looks at you speechless, “I’m on the pill, Please Sir, cum inside me...” Steve kisses you, unable to form words in his state of want and need, and when he stills above, you can feel the hot ropes of his cum coating your walls. 

You stay like that for a moment, staring in each other’s eyes, panting, before he pulls out, gets up, and quickly comes back with a warm wash-cloth to clean you. You’re still trying to catch your breath when he lays back on the bed beside you and you nuzzle into his side. “Wow” is the only word your still drunk on pleasure brain seams to be able produce, “That was…  
-Wow, you laugh.”  
Steve draws circles on your back, making you sigh contently, and some time passes before you think you might be over staying your welcome:  
“Do you want to go back the party? Steve’s eyebrows shot up, surprised.  
\- Nah parties are nice, but, I prefer the company here, he winks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> This may become a series in the future... That is if i can muster the Time, energy and will to write the next(s?) chapter(s?)...  
> Anyways, comments will be read and critics appreciated <3  
> okay bye


End file.
